The right heir to the throne
by Lost in that fairytale
Summary: 1533. Anne is pregnant. Papa Boleyn smuggles a newborn boy into the palace, and makes it out to everyone that Anne has given birth to twins, to the delight of the king. Will he ever be found out, or will the unknowing imposter take the throne?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_None of this is historically accurate! This is all based on an idea bt ReganX._

**June 7th**** 1536**

The king and queen sat on their thrones in the great hall. Anne looked stunning wearing a deep purple velvet gown with the finest jewellery hanging around her slender neck. Her dark hair fell in ringlets around her smiling face. To top of the whole look, her swollen stomach made her look like the perfect queen. The king looked even happier. His left had had a permanent place over his queens stomach, protecting his son. He, like his wife, was wearing deep people. He looked striking and his hair only added to the image. His light hair was swept back, witch highlighted his face. His eyes were shining with happiness, he had everything he could have ever have wanted.

In their attendance were all of Anne's ladies in waiting, all dressed in the finest French dresses, that were in Anne's favourite colour, twilight blue. Charles Brandon stood behind his majesty, whispering jokes into his ear. Henry was only half listening though, he was in a trance because of his wife. In Henrys eyes she was glowing, as she was carrying the heir he so greatly desired.

"I have never been so happy as I am now darling," he whispered sweetly into her ear. She placed her hand over his and spoke.

"I do not think I could be more happy if I tried," she smiled back at him.

Then a small man of about twenty three walked hastily into their majesties presence. He was wearing a deep red top, with light brown trousers. He bowed deeply to both before waiting to be allowed to talk.

"What is your business here," Henry asked, annoyed at him for ruining his moment, with his beautiful wife and unborn child.

"His lordship Thomas Boleyn requests an audience with your majesties," he said quietly. Anne's face lit up at her Papas name, she had not seen him for two months and had started to miss him.

"Well let him in," ordered Henry, knowing his wife's desire to see her family. The young man ran out of the room and soon after entered Thomas Boleyn. He was walking with a small spring in his step. He was wearing a smile and his eyes were light.

"Your majesties," he greeted his daughter and son-in-law. He bowed quickly, before strolling over to hug his daughter.

"Why aren't you getting big now," he teased. He kissed her on the forehead and then kissed her bump.

"By the day. Our son is going to be a big boy," Henry said, happy to talk about the child.

"Definitely, when are you suspected to have the baby?" he asked, curious.

"Around 3 months from today," she said, knowing the date off by heart.

"Have you seen the astrologer yet?" he asked.

"Yes they have assured us that it is definitely the heir I desire," stated Henry proudly.

"That's brilliant!" laughed Thomas, his eyes darkening a little. Nobody apart from his oldest daughter, Mary, noticed this.

"Father," Mary spoke to him, "can I speak to you?" Thomas looked at the king and queen and they both nodded their heads, before walking back to their thrones. Thomas strode through the doors with Mary following closely behind him.

Thomas strode down long corridors, until he reached the garden. Mary was almost running to try and keep up with her fathers pace. She didn't understand the look that he gave her earlier. It was look he used when he was plotting for Anne to become queen. That look was his plotting look, but what could he be possibly plotting now? Anne was going to be forever in the kings good books as she was going to give birth to his son and they were all going to live happily ever after. Thomas stopped in a small alcove of the garden, it was sheltered and had two small chairs inside it. He sat down on one and Mary sat on the other, she was getting nervous now. Did he know something everyone else didn't?

"Mary did you know when your mother was expecting you we went to that same astrologer?" he asked her.

"No," Mary stated not seeing where this whole story was going.

"The astrologer promised us we were going to have a healthy baby boy," he said.

"So… he was wrong," she said simply, then she understood what he was talking about.

"Oh… You think he is wrong about the king and queens child being a boy," she said, her eyes being shadowed by hints of concern for her sister.

"Well no, but I am just saying that we can't be certain that Anne is carrying a boy," he stated.

"What can we do about it though? It's not like we can change the sex of her baby," she said shaking her head.

"No, but I have a plan. When Anne gives birth we let her keep her baby, if it's a boy then great, we don't use this. If it's a girl we say she delivered twins, a boy and a girl," he said.

"Where do we get the boy? it's not like we can just magic one out of thin air," she asked, not understanding the plan.

"There is a mother in the town who's baby is due a day before Anne's, and there is another, neither want the baby, so we get their baby boy, one of them must have a boy, and put it with Anne's," he said cleverly, happy to be able to scheme again.

"Wait one second, you're forgetting midwives telling and Anne might notice if she is handed a baby she didn't give birth to," she said laughing at her fathers stupidity.

"Well, if the midwives squeal we can get them done for treason, whether they are believed or not," he said, knowing the law inside and out. He had learnt a lot from his time in the Netherlands.

"What about Anne? She's not that stupid," Mary said. Thomas reached into his coat and pulled out a small bottle full to the brim of a yellow thick liquid.

"That is where this little beauty comes in, we give this to Anne and she is so out of her mind that she wouldn't even know if she had had octuplets!" he laughed. Mary had to join in with his excitement.

Mary wasn't a fan of deception, but this was for family. Anne needed a boy to secure her position in the royal family. If she didn't she could loose the kings love. That couldn't happen, this was a way of ensuring it. But, it would be risky, one midwife speaking out with a good story and they could be sent to the tower and Anne would never forgive them if she were to ever find out. It was a risk Mary was prepared to make, but could her father stand the fact that her favourite daughter might never forgive him.

"Anne would never forgive us if she ever found us out," Mary reminded him gently.

"That's a risk we will have to take, I want Anne to be happy and I want her to stay alive, which if she has a girl, we can't guarantee," he reminded himself. He loved Anne and believed this was what he had to do to keep her safe.

"To keep her safe, I'm in," she said. Picturing Anne with her little boy made this seem less barbaric.

"That's my girl," he said, pulling Mary into a warm embrace. He stroked his daughters head, feeling better knowing that both of his daughters would be safe and well. He didn't need to worry about George, he was a strong lad and could cope with anything. Anne needed her papa though.

"Now we better be getting back, I will ask Anne about her midwives now, so we can make sure we can be covered," he said, standing up and offering his daughter his arm. She took it willingly and they strolled back to Anne and Henry together.

They met the young lad again, but instead of waiting for him to ask for permission for them to enter they just walked in. Neither king nor queen were surprised by this. Anne was in the same position, but Henry was on his knees in front of her, talking to her stomach. He didn't stop immediately, but went and sat on his throne to talk to his father and sister in law.

"Well, I'm going to have to leave you now sweetheart, I've got quite a bit of work to be getting on with, but before I go can I ask what midwife team you will be using, your brother wants me to get every detail, so he can be as up to date as everyone else," Thomas informed them.

"You can tell George I am using Bess Swans midwife team, also tell him to come and visit, he's extremely welcome here at court, isn't he love," she said, asking her husband.

"Of course darling, if George makes you happy, he makes me happy," Henry swooned.

"I will tell him, see you later darlings," he said kissing Mary on the cheek, before walking over to the queen. He hugged her as best he could and then bowed, remembering who he was in the presence of.

Technically, he had lied, he hadn't seen George in a month, just like he hadn't seen the others. But, it was what was best for her. He now knew who he had to talk to, who he had to blackmail. He knew Bess, she had worked as a maid in his wife's household, a long time ago. He got off his horse and walked into her house, he didn't need to nock, he was The Earl of Wiltshire and Ormond after all.

It was a small house, decorated shabbily and had a strong smell of sweat wafting through the house. He had grown up in a place like this, the thought of it now. He had lived in Hever for more years than he cared to count, he certainly did not want to go back to living like this, he couldn't. The walls were painted a sickly green and the carpet was a crimson red. He strolled straight into the kitchen, where there were a group of 6 women. He assumed this was the midwife team. He checked that there were no other people in the room before he told them who he was.

"Excuse me sir, you can't…" started the small, podgy ginger-haired woman.

"I am Lord Thomas Boleyn, Earl of Wiltshire and Ormond, and father to the queen consort Anne Boleyn," he said. He normally didn't use his daughter in his title, but he needed to sound extremely important, or they would not take him seriously; he had to be taken seriously.

"What do you desire of us sir?" she asked, glancing around to her fellow team members.

"I have a proposition for you, do you remember me Bess?" he asked, this was not directed at the ginger haired woman, but at a tall, slender, dark haired beauty.

"Of course I do," she said quietly.

"Good. You all know my daughter is in danger," he stated. Everyone's eyes widened, a small blonde haired woman reached for a knife.

"No! Not know, well, yes now, but… If my daughter does not deliver a son she will fall out of favour with the king, that cannot happen," he said forcefully.

"We all like the queen and want what is best for her, but what can we do?" asked the blonde-haired woman.

"When goes into childbirth we give her some of this," he pulled the bottle up again. "Then if she delivers a boy, great, plan over, if not we say she had twins."

"Where would you get the other baby from?" asked Bess worriedly, the plan was a little too extreme for her liking.

"Two mothers are expecting in the town, one of them must have a boy, and neither of them wants their baby, that will be your job. Bring the baby with you and then deliver," he told them.

"Why?" asked the redhead.

"Why what?" he growled.

"Why should we do this?" she spat.

"For the love of the queen and your country," he said gently before walking out of the door, praying to god that they would actually go through with this.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing of this. Thanks to ReganX for the idea! None of this is historical accurate! I know Henry is out of character, but I want to show a softer side, before we see the down right evil side later.

6th September 1533

JUST BEFORE MIDNIGHT

"Father! Father!" yelled Mary hurriedly. She was running through one of the many corridors in Hever, her family home. It was a long and complicated route to her fathers rooms, but she knew her way well. Many people were glaring at her, muttering at how unladylike she was. She didn't care, she had bigger things to do.

"Mary… Is it time?" he yelled, suddenly appearing into view.

"Yes, it started about twenty minutes ago, come quick," she said rushing her words.

They both jumped onto their horses. It didn't look mysterious, they looked like they were just concerned for the queen, as they were. They were also concerned their plan would go wrong, if it did it could have disastrous consequences. It took them only ten minutes (A/N I know this isn't correct, but it is essential they can reach her quickly). They rode in silence, praying they could get their before the team of midwives. They stormed through the corridors, until they reached an extremely anxious king. He was pacing back and forth in his night clothes. He looked tired, worn-out and nervous. This wasn't like the king, he always looked tough and strong and in control. Both bowed before running quickly towards him, to find out details, while doing this Thomas managed to slip Mary the bottle. She winked at him quickly. The king was too worried to notice.

"Mary, you need to go in, the midwives aren't here and I can't go in," said the king concern closing his eyes.

"Of course, your majesty," she muttered storming past him.

"I am so nervous Thomas, what if something goes wrong. I can't loose her or my boy," he said, putting his head in his hands.

"Come with me your majesty hopefully I can take your mind off things," he said, glancing to the heavens. Henry could not see the midwives, they would be carrying a baby boy. This would foil his plan. God help him if he ever found out about his plan. That would be one unhappy king.

He lead Henry out to the gardens and sat him down on some random seat. He then swiftly pulled out a small roll of what appeared to be parchment. Henry stared at it, not seeing how this could take his mind off things. Thomas unrolled it and revealed that it was not a piece of parchment, but a family portrait, probably painted when Anne was 6. In the centre there was a tall black haired woman with kind eyes, on her lap sat a chubby baby. The baby was only a few months old, but was already dressed in fine clothes, she was wearing a long light blue gown. On her lap sat a cute, fair-haired chubby baby. He was giggling slightly. That must have been Anne's younger brother George. A younger version of Thomas had his hands on his wife's shoulders. He was smiling proudly, overjoyed at his family. He was wearing light blue too, matching his wife. To the left there was a girl who was around eight, she had lighter hair, like her father, and a small smile. She was dressed simply in light blue, with her hair hanging limply by her shoulders, Mary hadn't changed that much. On the right, was the only person Henry wanted to see, Anne. She was smiling cheekily, her dark eyes full of mischief. She was dressed in the finest gown, with plenty of jewellery to accompany it. She had her hair wound up elaborately. She definitely hadn't changed. They looked like the perfect family.

"This is the family I remember. My baby boy, my darling wife and my two little girls. Both so different. Mary was sweet, kind and well mannered. Anne was the opposite. She was out-spoken, mischievous and had a short temper. I wouldn't have changed her for the world though," he said, reminiscing about his past. His eyes became cloudy. Then he heard horses pull up. This brought his mind onto the task ahead.

"I will leave you to look at that, as I need to go and fetch my bag," he said, running off hurriedly.

He dashed off. He was extremely out of breath when he reached the room Anne was in. Luckily, he had beat the midwives. He came in to see Anne muttering words that were incomprehensible. She was caked in sweat and her hair was a mess. It was strange seeing her like this. Just as he strolled over to her Bess burst through the door, carrying a small baby with her.

"Do what you have to do. And remember you can be charged with treason if anything does go unfortunately," he stated coldly. Bess's breathing speed increased. He didn't care, he just wanted his little girl and her child to be safe. He shot one last fleeting glance towards Anne before grabbing his bag and walking back off to his son in-law.

When he returned he saw Henry staring at the picture intently. He bowed quickly before sitting down in his previous chair. Henrys eyes were bloodshot because of lack of sleep.

"If anything goes wrong.." he said shaking his head. He had a million bad thoughts running through his head.

"Your majesty, Anne is strong you will have your little boy in your arms by this time tomorrow," he assured him. Henry was only half listening, he nodded anyway. He pointed to little Anne in the picture.

"I don't want to have to find another wife, I love the one I have now," he said. His voice was only a touch above a whisper. He was trying to stay strong, but Thomas could see he was a wreck on the inside. Thomas was nervous for his daughter, too. Childbirth could go wrong, it has been known to be fatal in the past…

It was about seven o'clock in the morning, when Henry was shaken awake by Mary. He had fallen asleep shortly after his conversation with his father in law. H had tried to fight it, but he was far too tired. His eyes opened slowly, so he could see what emotion her face had on. He silently prayed to god she wasn't crying before he looked at her. She was smiling from ear to ear. He got up suddenly and ran to Anne's rooms. Everything was blurry. He had only one thing on his mind. He saw Thomas outside, a worried expression on, but he didn't care to stop. He swung the door open to reveal a very tired looking Anne in a new night gown. She was pale and looked a little disorientated.

"Hi love, where's the baby?" he asked, his heartbeat slowly rising. He was becoming concerned, one of his worries was over, but not the other. Where was his son?

"Babies," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"You mean where are the babies. Mary bring them to me," she said extremely tiredly. Mary picked up the babies and handed the two to Anne. "We have twins love."

"And are they two girls?…" he said wincing. That would be a devastating blow.

"No. We have a strong little prince, and a beautiful little princess as a bonus," she said, her eyes brimming with a sense of pride. She couldn't remember the birth, she was out of it. She can remember being told about the twins though. Both her and her sister had started to yell and cheer.

Time slowed down. He glanced down at his twins. He had a son. He had a son. He had a son! It was the best news he had ever heard. He also had a darling girl to add to the good news. Plus his wife was sat there, tired, but alright. This was why life was brilliant. It was all worth it, divorcing Catherine, fighting the pope and disowning Mary. He knew that Anne would keep her promise, and she had. He would never stop loving her now.

"Can I hold him?" he asked tentatively. Stretching his arms out to take his boy.

"He is your son…" she smiled, passing the larger baby to his father.

Henry's eyes lit up with delight at the sight if his son. He had dark hair, but light eyes. His skin was soft and he became interested in his fathers face. Henry just stared. This boy was what he had fought for. He was everything he could ever have wanted.

"He will be a fine king," Anne said, glancing down at her daughter. She was different to her brother, she had fair hair like Henry used too. Anne couldn't wait to get to spoil her, shower her in all the best jewels and gowns. She would be the finest princess the world had ever known, Anne would make sure of that.

"He will be amazing," Henry nodded passing him back to Anne. He did not take his daughter, instead just looked and smiled. She was the opposite of her brother, but just as amazing.

"She will be the biggest beauty England has ever known, behind you of course," he said with a mischievous smile.

"She will beat me, I am sure. She has half your looks," Anne assured him, smiling proudly.

"I know you are tired, but we have to get names sorted, so the bells can be rung," Henry told her.

"Yes, I have been thinking. Can I name our daughter and you name our son?" she asked timidly She had two ideas for names, both beautiful.

"Of course. What name are you thinking of?"

"I want you to say first, as they need to sound like s pair."

"Alright. I have been thinking. I did want to call him Henry, but after talking to your father I have decided on the name Thomas. He has shown me what the meaning of family is and I admire him. Little Prince Tom. King Thomas I, it fit's" he said gazing down at Thomas.

"I love it. I thought Elizabeth, after our mothers, but we can't use that. I don't like Thomas and Elizabeth, though, so I think we should go with Belle. Princess Belle. Thomas and Belle," she said proudly.

"Thomas and Belle," Henry echoed, gazing at his children proudly. "I hate to leave you, but I must go and announce this to the world and your father, who looked like he was going into childbirth himself," joked Henry. He kissed his queen tenderly, before walking out. She smiled after him, then she looked at her children.

"That was your papa," she said to them. "He's going to tell everyone about you. Some people might not like you, but me and Papa will always take care of you. I promise. I love you Tom," she kissed Thomas on his forehead, "And I love you Belle." She kissed Bella on her forehead, smiling when her daughter smiled.

"My niece has the cutest smile," cooed Mary, laughing at Belle.

"Hasn't she just," laughed Anne, handing Belle to Mary. Tom started to smile and then wriggle, to try and get his mama's attention.

"You'll always be my favourite little boy darling," she cooed. Mary smiled at the sight. It would never have been like this if her father hadn't concocted the plan. She had been worried about it at first, but now she was sure that this was what was right. Mary, will you take the twins and but them in that crib over there, I need to rest, before I fall asleep with them in my arms."

"Of course sister, come her gorgeous boy," she said, taking her nephew in her arms. She laid both down and blew a kiss to each, before hugging her sister lightly. "Call me when you need me. Congratulations once again." Anne smiled before shutting her eyes for some well earned sleep.

I know that last scene was pretty pointless, but I feel that it is important that you get a real feeling of what family life is like. Thank you to all who have reviewed, I appreciate it so much.

Steph

xxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

I have been super busy with tests and haven't been able to write. But they are over now! I don't own anything!

Thomas wasn't the nervous type. He was normally calm, or angry, but this situation qualified for being nervous. He was awoken by Mary, but she had refused to tell him anything. What had happened? Did he have one grandchild or two? He had put a coat on over his night clothes. His hair was still a mess though, he was sure that if everyone was not so nervous they would laugh at him. He had sent a messenger to George, informing him that Anne was having the babies. He was sure to be nervous for his favourite sister. Had he arrived yet?

Just when he was about to knock and go in, Henry emerged. He was laughing happily. Thomas felt better at this. Thomas remembered to bow, though it was small and quick. Henry just smiled. Thomas took this as a brilliant sign.

"What is the news your majesty, No one would tell me anything. I have been going out of my mind. If anything has gone wrong so help those midwives," he said, thinking aloud. Henry put his hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Calm yourself Thomas," he said. "Anne has delivered two very healthy babies. A fine prince and a beautiful princess for a playmate."

"Thank you lord!" yelled Thomas, relieved that the midwives had done what he had told them. He would have made them pay had they not.

"Anne is fine also," he assured his father in law.

"Oh that is the best news I have ever heard," he smiled. "So, what are my grandchildren's names?"

"I cannot possibly tell you that now," joked Henry, wanting his sons name to be a surprise. Thomas did not say anything, but Henry could tell he was spitting with impatience inside." The queen is sleeping now. Will you please go and gather everyone, so we can announce the babies births officially," he said perkily.

"Of course your majesty," he said bowing and running out of the door.

Henry went to go and see Charles Brandon . He was in his apartment, practicing his sword fighting. Henry practically danced into his room. Charles' face dropped. Charles hated Anne with every essence of him, and was praying for a girl. His majesties smile was not a good sign. Her had to pretend to be happy, the king would have his head on a spike if he found out that he did not support him.

"Great news Charles. I have a son and a daughter! Prince Thomas and Princess Belle!" yelled Henry, jumping up a little.

"Congratulations your majesty. Long live both," he said trying to hide his disappointment. "How is the queen?"

"She is perfect, tired, but perfect," he said, his eyes filling up with love.

"That is wonderful. Have you spoke to Princes… I mean Lady Mary about them?" he asked, wincing at his mistake. Then he realised exactly who he was speaking too. Henry's face darkened and his eyes dropped. At that moment he stopped being the proud father and became King once more.

"Why would I have spoken to that bastard child?" he snarled. Charles' face became desperate.

"I apologise, I just thought…"

"You just though what? That I should go and bring her back to court, bring her back and put her in front of Belle in the line of succession. How dare you."

"I did not mean that," he said, trying to calm him down. Then he got angry at Henry for not even speaking to his daughter, not caring anymore." The princess will be grateful to hear that she has a brother whether it was by the whore Mistress Anne or not."

Charles' hands flew too his mouth. He had been angry- so angry. He was mad that Henry had such little compassion for his first daughter. He had lost his mind in the heat of the moment. Henry's hand wet towards his sword. He drew it and placed it at Charles' throat. That was inexcusable. The things he had said had shown what side he was truly on. Henry had thought that his loyalty to Katherine was over, but it clearly wasn't if he still called Anne 'Mistress'. The other word he had called his wife he did not want to think about. He had came over here to express his joy over his babies, but Charles still saw Mary as a Princess. That means that he saw his children as illegitimate, his son!

"Tell me who is the rightful heir to the throne," he growled.

"I know that it is Prince Thomas is your heir, but Princess Mary is next after him," he stuttered, wanting to make his thoughts clear. He didn't like to admit it, but Thomas was a boy. He couldn't deny the fact that the kings son would take the throne, but he would be damned if he said that the bastard princess Belle should take the throne before Princess Mary. He had hoped Henry wouldn't have asked, he could pretend, but he couldn't lie.

"Get out of my sight you rotten traitor. I will decide what to do with you when all the festivities are over. No… I will let my wife decide, and you know Anne, you will be lucky to leave with your head," he smirked nastily. He stormed out of the room, anger bubbling up inside of him. If he hadn't just became father to two lovely children he would have done something to Charles, something he knew he would have regretted.

He had walked to the entrance hall, wanting to speak to someone; anyone. He was met by Thomas. He didn't want to tell him. That story would not darken anyone's day. The prince and princess' birth would not have any black marks on it. Today is the most important and best day of his life.

"I have gathered everyone together your majesty. Everyone is extremely nervous, I haven't told a soul," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Very good, come with me to collect the twins and then we will announce the news," he said, his anger dimming. Not disappearing, but dimming. Thomas was all to happy to oblige and followed him swiftly.

They walked in silence, not uncomfortable silence though. As soon as Anne's apartment swam into view Henry started to jog. He walked into the room to see Anne alone. She had been dressed in a light purple gown and was cradling the twins, her eyes no longer tired. She burst into a fit of laughter when she saw Henry. He came over and sat on her bed beside her.

"How are you sweetheart?" he asked his wife, stroking her face tenderly.

"I have never been better, my love. The babies are perfectly well," she smiled. How could life get any better?

"I was just going to ask that," he said, a laugh appearing. "I'm sorry to ask this but can I take the babies for a while. We need to announce their birth properly."

"That's alright my love, I am sure that the people will love them and I wouldn't deny them the chance to get to see the most beautiful babies on the earth," she said, staring at the children who were dozing comfortably in her arms.

"Aren't they just. Thomas!" he yelled, signalling for his father in law to enter the room. It didn't take long for Thomas to appear by his side.

"Please tell me what their names are love," pleaded Thomas to Anne. Anne looked up at Henry.

"You didn't tell him?" said Anne sceptically.

"No, I thought we should tell him together," said Henry smiling at Anne.

"Alright darling. Papa we decided to call the girl baby, Belle," she said. Thomas smiled, Belle was a beautiful name. Perfect for a little princess too.

"Will you please tell me the princes name," he said impatiently. He was wondering what they had chosen and he didn't like surprises.

"We have decided to call our darling boy, Thomas. You taught me what the meaning of family is and why I should try and spend every waking moment with them. I love them, just as you love your family and hope that I will be as good a father as you have and that my Belle turns out just as amazing as Anne did."

Thomas dropped to his knees in shock. The future king of England was to be named after him, him! He had grown up as no body, now look where he was. His daughter was queen, his grandson was heir apparent and the current king said he wants to be like him. Tears began to cascade down his pale face. His hands swept through his hair. He could hear Anne laughing happily and Henry walk over to him.

"Rise Grandfather ( AN/ No idea what they called them) . We must announce these children to the world!"

So, all looks good. But there is a twist coming. Something is wrong, and will Anne ever question her good fortune? Keep reading to find out!


End file.
